A Thunderous night
by Lupalover101
Summary: what happens when penny comes barging into her neighbors apartment in the middle of a storm?


Thunder roared as Sheldon was setting up for his lonely movie night. Leonard and priya had gone out, raj was probably stalking them, Amy was now with some guy named Rick and walowitz was with his girlfriend. Ready to sit and watch his new horror movie, Sheldon was about to push play when two things happened. A loud clap of thunder filled the apartment, then penny ran in. she was pale and shaking. Sheldon was now shaking as well as he took in her dress state, or lack of. Penny had appeared in only a small yellow tank top that showed her midriff and, what most would call them, navy booty shorts./

"Oh my gosh Sheldon!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Sheldon merely stared at his neighbor./

"Can I please stay here tonight?"/

"What? Why in earth would you find it necessary to spend the night here?"/

Twitching like he'd never seen her twitch before, he eyed her curiously./

"C'mon Sheldon please!"

Slumping next to the now sitting physicist, penny was going to plead once more when another clap of thunder shook the apartment. Squeaking, and without thinking, penny kept into Sheldon's lap and latched her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Too shocked to protest, Sheldon merely held her for second. Penny was a light woman, but the weight of her body on his was enough to inspire every naughty thought he could think of./

Stirring in his arms penny let out a hot breath against his neck, making the physicist of steel groan. Silence ensued as the blood rushed to Sheldon's face eliciting a furious blush, and most of the blood went somewhere else. Freezing penny gasped. She felt the bulge under her. So wasn't asexual after all. A Blush creeping into her checks she decided to save Sheldon his once.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jump on you like that! I just hate thunder and such."/

"Yes, well. You should control yourself better penny. You could have hurt me o yourself at some point and I do not feel the need to be injured in any way."/

"Sheldon, sweetie. Can I stay over please?"/

Getting on her knees in front of him penny planned to beg, but she saw his eyes widen as she looked up, and his leg twitched. Catching on to what she could have implied penny stood stock still, remembering the feel of his bulge under her.

"Alright you can stay, but you will sleep on the couch seeing as both rooms are occupied in his house. Well good night perky sleep well."/

Talking a mile a minute, Sheldon managed to get up in a way where he could cover himself and make it to his room.

1:30 am.

Sheldon awoke with a start as he felt something move in his bed. The sweetest aroma of peaches filling his senses. Again the movement caught his attention. Dr. Sheldon lee cooper almost had a heart attack then and there. Penny was draped over him like a blanket. Her arm lay lazily on his chest as he leg encased his waist. Trying to simultaneously breathe and swallow the large lump in his throat, Sheldon could feel the blood rushing to his groin again./

How taxing this was! He was above all of these inane emotions and feelings! Sadly, he wasn't as immune as he hoped. Penny restlessly shifted again, her hips grazing his erection deliciously. Groaning Sheldon covered his mouth as the sensation coursed through him. Being the virgin that he was, Sheldon could barely keep from moving to feel that delicious friction again. Thunder rang again, and penny gripped her legs and hands on to Sheldon, his heart rate picking up to an alarming rate. Next thing he knew he had her by the hips, bringing her to his sweet spot and relentlessly rocking his hips against hers./

"Nngh penny!"

He groaned out loud, forgetting that penny was right on top of him. Opening her eyes, said person was shocked to see Sheldon getting off against her. Yet she wasn't sorry, penny could feel his bulge against her womanhood and she found it incredibly sexy. Suddenly, Sheldon twisted in a way that made his erection run against her clit. Moaning into his neck she forgot she had worn her booty shorts without underwear./ Still thinking about the she didn't notice Sheldon had stopped.

"Penny..." his voice was several octaves higher.

"Oh gosh Sheldon! I'm so sorry!"

Facing away from him now, she was going to get off when two large hands held her in place. Turning to look at him, penny was astounded to feel his lips press against hers, albeit hesitantly. Kissing him back, penny shifted to get more comfortable when she grazed his erection. Both of them moaning penny took her chance and slid her tongue into Sheldon's mouth. Sheldon on the other hand was fondling her breasts as he rocked against her pelvis.

How could he have been so daft at never realizing how good this felt? Running her nipples he felt them harden and a primal need to suck on them took over. Rising into a sitting position he deftly pulled he tank top over her head, making her squeak in surprise. Blushing furiously all over again Sheldon tipped his head and tentatively gave her nipple a lick./ A moan escaped her as she arched her back towards him. Penny thought that a blushing Sheldon was the sexiest thing shed ever seen in her life.

"Mm Sheldon, please."

Trying to figure out how to pleasure her, Sheldon found that he had no idea what to do next.

"P-penny I... I don't know..." looking away, Sheldon was modified at starting something and not knowing how to finish it.

Penny on the other hand was melting on top of him. He was so sweet! Thinking of this as a chance to teach the physicist a new lesson.

"Here, you have to do this."

Promptly sliding down his chest she pulled off his shirt and started to suckle his nipple. He gasped as her tongue played with it and how she nibbled ever so lightly. Fisting the sheets Sheldon closed his eyes, then snapped hem open almost immediately.

"Penny! What are you doing?!"

Penny had slid down to his pajama bottoms and was face to face with his erection straining against the soft fabric. Taking a deep breath she pulled his pants down.

Penny was now face to face with the biggest erection shed ever seen.

Sheldon jumped as penny took hold of his exposed member. What type of lesson was his? What on earth was she- oh... OH. Penny had licked his tip then slowly dragged her teeth over his foreskin. Sheldon groaned out load, the sensation nearly tipping him over the edge.

Sheldon would put his hands by her head, and then Drop them then he would touch her head, but dropped them again to fist the sheets again. Penny saw this and knew he wanted to hold her head, but was afraid to. When he did it again she grasped his hands and held them against her head. Immediately he gripped her hair softly, bucking under her sweet ministrations.

"Oh lord, penny! I-I'm going to."  
With that he shot into her mouth a loud yell, her name falling from his lips.

As penny rose from her knees she was suddenly thrown on her back and Sheldon latched onto her breast. Slowly he did the same to penny as she did to him. Biting slightly and sucking the pain away. Then a memory came to him. Clitoral stimulation was usually quite a turn on for women.

Sliding his hand into her shorts he was surprised to find the lack of undergarments. Using his fingers Sheldon finally stopped sucking her nipple to concentrate on her face. Every time he touched her small nub her hips jumped up against him. On one of these sudden jumps one of his fingers slid into her and she squeezed in pleasure.

Pumping his finger in her he added a second, then recalled something he read about a g spot. Lightly curling his fingers he thrust into her and she shuddered, a low moan as she came on his hand. Staring at the new liquid on his hand Sheldon gave it a tentative lick. I lords it was sweet.

Finally he mirrored her and began to lick her clit, rubbing his tongue over it then lightly sucking. He had to hold penny down since she kept bucking.

"Oh Sheldon yes!"

Hard once again Sheldon decided it was time to take this one step further.

"Penny. May I?"

Gesturing towards the shorts around her ankles she merely nodded as he ripped them off of her. Placing himself at her entrance he looked unsure.

"It's ok sweetie. Just do what you feel is right."

Her voice was soft and Sheldon's confidence came back. Finding her entrance slick, he easily entered and let out a growl of satisfaction. An actual growl. Penny was turned on to a point where she might blow a fuse.

"Oh gods move Sheldon!"

Needing no further encouragement he pounded into her, enjoying how her pussy milked his cock. Suddenly she tightened as her lips formed a silent O of orgasm. This one came quicker as they. Both had their climaxes before. Sheldon thrust harder and faster into her tight pussy when he felt like he was floating away.

Yelling out her name during his climax Sheldon fell beside penny on the bed, spent.

2:30 am

Sheldon woke with a start. Thunder roared outside as the storm pressed on. Turning he saw his bed was empty save for him, it was all a dream. Covering his face with his hands he was embarrassed to think how he could look penny in the eye after having such an explicit dream.

A light came from his bedroom door as someone walked in. Sitting bolt upright he stared as penny slid in next to him.  
" sorry sweetie didn't mean to wake you, I had to get a drink of water."  
Smiling at each other hey lay back in each other's arms, Sheldon relishing the contact for the first time, and penny happy enough to be on cloud nine. The thunder storm forgotten in the background.


End file.
